


An Eagle in the Snake Nest

by Straight_Arrow



Series: The Love That Remains [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Mr. and Mrs. Antell’s A+ parenting, Sylvia is the sweetest little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Arrow/pseuds/Straight_Arrow
Summary: Maxentius visits his parents on Christmas break during his first year. His parents cutthroat behavior towards his sorting into Ravenclaw is enough to sadden him, but at least he has his darling little sister to distract him.[set before 'The Wicked Walk on Every Side'][written by Maddy]
Relationships: Maxentius Antell & Sylvia Antell, Original Character & Original Character
Series: The Love That Remains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711501
Kudos: 2





	An Eagle in the Snake Nest

Maxentius could not bear to face his mother. Mrs. Antell stood before him, gripping his scarf that was now tightening around his neck. The ravenclaw boy hadn’t even gotten through the front door.

“What are these colors?” She grimaced as her long, spiny fingers played with the stitching.

“Ravenclaw colors.” A voice said from behind Mrs. Antell.

Mrs. Antell swiftly turned to the beckoning voice that stood behind her. It was a man. He easily stood 6 feet tall and had piercing blue-grey eyes. The man’s hair was colored in a faded grey which was gelled back into a conventional style.

“Loono-!” Mrs. Antell tried to complain and retort at Mr. Antell’s comment and sudden appearance but he quickly raised a hand to pause her.

“Come in. We have awaited your arrival.” Mr. Antell said as monotonous as humanly possible.

Mrs. Antell, angered by almost everything about this situation, stomped up the middle staircase and disappeared into the left hallway. Once she was out of sight, Maxentius started to breath again.

Mr. Antell still stood at the foot of the stairs, staring at Maxentius like a predator drawn to a prey bird. He was looking for any flaw that he could comment on. Finally after a few moments of silence he found one.

“You lied in your letter. In your mother’s defense I was also expecting a green and silver lining.” He mocked.

“Yes. My apologies sir.” Maxentius muted out. He started holding his breath again.

Another face made itself present from the top of the stairs. Sylvia, aged 7, stumbled down the stairs excitedly. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Antell turned his heel and walked out of the foyer.

Maxentius started to breathe again.

Sylvia ran with her arms outstretched chattering excitedly. Her white hair pulled behind her neck in a tight braid and was tied with a tiny gold ribbon.

Her skin was pale, too pale. She started to wheeze a little and quickly pulled out a small inhaler. She took a small and quick inhale then continued to move towards Maxentius.

She was so sickly. Maxentius tried his best to not think of it. It was Christmas after all.

“Hello.” Maxentius hugged the little girl who now clung to his pant leg.

Sylvia looked up at Maxentius, “I’m happy you’re here.”

Maxentius huffed, “I’m glad someone is.”

Sylvia reached her hand up to loosen the tight pull of Maxentius’ scarf. “I personally like the blue. It matches your skin tone well.”

Maxentius chuckled at Sylvia’s remark.

“Ravenclaw right? The really smart ones?” She whispered like the word ‘Ravenclaw’ was a curse word.

“Yes. The smartest.” Maxentius playfully raised an eyebrow.

“Then you do belong there.” Sylvia winked. The little girl took Maxentius by his cold hands and pulled him up the stairs.

Maxentius stopped halfway up the stairs, his body becoming rigid at the sound of a broken glass.

“Maybe later.” Sylvia sighed. “Mommy seems angry.” 

“When isn’t she?” Maxentius scoffed.

“Good question.” Sylvia remarked, leading 

Maxentius back down the stairs. “How about a walk?”

“I’d love some fresh air.” Maxentius smiles warmly, using his free hand to bundle his scarf closer to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:notsostraightarrowbabey  
> Maddy’s tumblr: cherrybulbasaur  
> twitter: inkestainedfingy


End file.
